


Zero and Lancelot  the heroes  of Tokyo

by spider_verse



Series: The Superhero Au of Code geasse no one asked for [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Code Geass Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_verse/pseuds/spider_verse
Summary: The Superhero Au of Code geasse no one asked forSlight fluff with  an action scene
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku
Series: The Superhero Au of Code geasse no one asked for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032774
Kudos: 3





	Zero and Lancelot  the heroes  of Tokyo

The sound of complaining and moaning could be hear from one lelouch vi britannia room. Why was there money coming from the twenty three year old man's room . Well it wasn't the reason might complain and moan . Nope Lelouch vi Britannia was currently being stitched up by. His partner C.C " i told you I'm fine " Lelouch spoke in defiance of C.C stiching the wound on his shoulder. The green hair girl ignored him as she kept stitching his wound " really so you want an infection honestly LuLu you've gotten careless. The raven hair boy turned to her " I'm preforming prefectly fine " C.C rolled her eyes as she finished the stich " your choice of words could have been better " she got out of lelouch bed and made out of thier room and made her way to the fridge and took out a few slices of pizza . The apartment that they lived in with Nunnally Lelouch little sister was two bedroom a shared bathroom and a communal area with a kitchen and living room. She took the slices of pizza and made her way back to his room and spoke " don't forget your Student council meeting Tommorrow " Lelouch looked to her and groaned " of course " he slowly made his way to the bed and carefully lowered himself onto thier bed . Lelouch let a sigh out as C.C sat on the bed eating her pizza "Suzaku called Euphemia wants us over for dinner " delivering it in her usual monotone voice . Lelouch looked to her and spoke " what day " sighed Lelouch C.C looked to her boyfriend and spoke " Friday, will it get in the way of your work as Zero " she asked taking a bite into her chesse pizza she watched as Lelouch sat silently " you should get some sleep Lelocuh " Lelouch looked to her and spoke " yeah probably " he sighed he looked to where he ahd thrown his Zero coustume on the floor a gash and a large blood stain on the back of the coustme " C.C " he spoke his voice calm 

" yes Lelouch " she spoke her mouth stuffed with pizza " do you think what I do is usless " At this C.C sat up striaght and staired at him. LeLouch turned back to her in the bed " the night we met Suzaku and I found you lock up and Suzaku was shoot" Lelouch paused as he looked to her " the night you gave me my power, the night Zero was born... do you think it's pointless" he slowed his breath " i became to bring down my father and make this city safer for Nunnally" a single tear rang down " but i just seems to get worse " at this C.C cut off " when you started your father controlled the city , had you and Nunnally killed or so he belived you ould have run far away but you didn't you stayed and you waited to exact vengeance " C.C hand went to Lelouch chin and made him look at her " this started out for Nunnally but it changed. you realised it wasn't just Nunnally need you but the whole city, I may have givin you the power my dear but we both know it speeded up the process " . C.C kissed his forehead and had a small smile on her face " so no i dont think what you do is pointless " Lelouch smiled ' what would i do without You " C C smirked as she put down the plate that held her pizza " be dead" . The young couple smiled as C.C laid down and smiled as Lelocuh wrapped his arms around her. 

The next morning began as usual with C.C waking up around half six and creeping out off bed . She gently closed the door as she quietly peaked into Nunnally room , the young girl qas fast asleep and C.C smiled at the the fifthteen year old soundly asleep . 

C.C then went to the kitchen and began the day by grabbing the left over pizza that was left over . Suzaku onced jokedhe never understood how the green haird girl stayed so slim with the amount of pizza she eat . While she agreed with him it didnt stop Euphie from smacking her fiancee over the head , she smiled at that found memory . 

But found memories would have to wait as she finished her food and and went into Nunnally room again . She went to the side of Nunnally bed and gently shook the girl " Nunnally " C.C spoke gently shaking the her . Nunnally began to wake her eye's closed tight " C.C" a soft and gentle yawn escaped her lips. C.C smiled " it time to get up Nunnally " . The young blind girl smiled " is LeLouch cooking " C.C smiled at the little girl " naturally he's the only one that can cook. C.C then helped Nunnally out of her bed and helped dress the little girl, C.C wouldn't no couldn't deny she cared for Nunnally deeply the little girl was always so happy and belived in the best of everyone, the girl's wasn't native but choose to belive that anyone could be good made C.C immortal once could heart melt. If this girl who life delt the crulest of hands to still woke up and smiled as if everything was perfect.... 

It made C.C want to protect her 

As C.C finsied the job of dressing the girl the sound of Sizzling could be heard . C.C placed Nunnally in her wheel chair and wheeled he out to the table . There C.C smiled as she was heat with the scent of pancakes being made Nunnally called happily for her brother and he smiled looking at his little sister the girl he practically rasied be so strong 

" moring Nunnally I made some panckaes" Lelouch placed the food down as he sat down with his family . 

The day went on as usual and then the night neard closer , Lelouch put his darling sister Nunnally to bed and went to his room " C.C" he spoke as he turned to his closest to change . The green haired witch turned to him and looked him. He placed his Zero helmet under his arm bit and spoke " thank you " she moved closer placing a kiss onto his lips, Lelocuh kissed back for a moment but then pulled away . He smiled as he placed his helmet on and turned and jumped out the window 

The moonlight could be seen over the stunning city of Tokyo, and from the light of the moon a figure could be seen as the silhouette of Zero could be seen his cape flapped as he ran from building to building . He made his way through the roof tops of the city until he reach his destination the moonlight guiding his way . An abandoned wearhouse on the outskirts of the city 

Zero stooped looking over the build and looking at how many men were guarding the building , there where two at the door and probably more inside , Zero jumped down his cape eclipsing the moon as he pounded down on the first guard and quickly disarming the second and hitting him with the butt of his own gun , he unloaded the gun throwing it to the ground. Zero looked to the knowing he was probably expected to come in that way Zero smirked under his hemlet and desided to move to the shaows near the door , he is as he noticed a widow left ajared and moved to slip in . Zero quilety entered the room watching the shadows he kepts close untill suddenly thw light flicked on and Zero faced thug who began to fire at him , Zero dodged and weaved his way out of the bullet untill he found cover, Zero listened as he awaited when the guns would run out of ammo 

He counted for twelve and smirked as the all began to reload their gun zero Leaped up his cape engulfing the room and shadows he took the nearest thugs arm disarming him and using his rifle to brake the man shoulder he grabbed this thug and throw him into the other two he then saw a hook holding boxes over the men . Zero took the rifle he used to brake the thugs arm and shoot at the rope bringing it down on them . Zero smirked under his Helmet untill he heard a click at the back of his head " dont move you prick" Zero sighed as he was about to get ready to strike back until he heard to gunman being slamed into the floor knocked out 

Zero turned around he sighed as he looked at the figure dressed in his white jumpsuit with the gold trimming and green highlights " I had it under control " Zero spoke the mock annoyances in his voice 

Lancelot smiled at Zero " sure you did buddy sure you did" the two stood there on as dark as the night his coustume almost blending itno the dark the only thing seen in the dark was Zero's famous purple in his mask . His oppsute was dressed in bright white the darkness seemed to almost shy away from the figure the light seemed to bounce off him , the ying and yang stood there for a moment both looking at each other with zero cape moving slightly from the wind 

The Police sirens could be heard as they rushed in. But Zero and Lancelot where far away at this point . Zero took his helmet off and spoke "i had that under control Suzaku" Suzaku rolled his eye's at his best friend and crime fighting partner " hey Suzaku thanks for having my back, no problem buddy i know you'd do the same for me bud " mock Suzaku as Lelouch stood silently . He looked To Suzaku sighed and spoke " thank you Suzaku " 

Suzkau let a chuckle out and spoke " dont mention it " they looled to the police as the placed the last criminal in place " they've been getting bolder recently " spoke Suzkau he bent down perching down . Lelouch watched the last car pull away " and still no lead on him " Suzaku posture slumped a sad sigh left his lips " we'll find him Lelouch I promise you " Lelocuh nodded and spoke " you should go home Euphe will be getting worried " Suzaku let a small but sad smile grace his face " you to buddy " and with that he slowly turned running of the building and jumping away from Lelouch . Lelouch watched Suzaku move away and sigh he wiped a tear away from his eye as his mind turned to the tought of his target Rolo 

It was around two am in the mornings when the black night of Tokyo made it back to his apartment , he slid the window up , he stepped into his room removing his clock first as he placed it on the ground he pressed the press point unlocking his Zero helmet off his face and took it off his head, he then took his purple suit off as he moved to his Bed he slid in and staired as C.C .he brushed hair out of her face. Her eyes opend as she smiled and turned around allowing Lelouch to cuddle in behind her .  
The pair fell alseep arm in arm .Lelouch head rested on the back of hers as they both feel soundly asleep.


End file.
